Differential amplifiers are commonly used in consumer, commercial, industrial, or military electronic devices and may be used natively or to form operational amplifiers. Medical devices, analytical instrumentation, audio circuitry, wireless devices, and other devices often require linear, low noise amplification of input signals over a wide dynamic range using cost effective technology.
Portable, battery powered devices must be low powered. Input signals may be provided from high impedance sources thereby requiring amplifiers with high input impedances. There is a need for a low noise differential amplifier that is linear across a wide dynamic range of input signals with low power consumption, constructed using low cost, readily available technology that provides high input impedances.